happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". Plot (When the screen turns on, the episode begins showing with a old-fashion screen on "The Story of Adélie Inventions Corp". This is Mr. Leandro when he was a young adult and interviewing you about the Adélie Inventions Corp) *Mr. Leandro: Welcome everyone. My name is Mr. Leandro and i am here to show you about the great Adélie Inventions Corp place on Paulet Island of Antarctica. This is where we created stuff and go somewhere around the land. This is called the "Video Mover 3000" where it shows the video that you wanted to see. Here is a sample of it. (In the Video Mover 3000 screen, the "Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick" video plays with the song "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. This adelie penguin chick is dancing on the left moving forward to 36 seconds and it stops to make the video stop. Back with Mr. Leandro) *Mr. Leandro: So this is how the Dancing Adelie Penguin Chick should feel and NEXT! (The next video shows up with the Moving Adélie Penguin Toy on the beach dancing to "Lose Yourself to Dance" by Daft Punk. Then it stop again going back to Mr. Leandro interviewing something.) *Mr. Leandro: So this is how things work on the right way. (As the video from the Video Mover 3000 stops, it shows Mr. Cristopher touring on the Video Mover 3000) *Mr. Cristopher: This is my invention the "Video Mover 3000". *Kids: Woah. *Esequiel: Looks kinda cool. *Mr. Cristopher: For many years, i wanted to make something that can post videos in it so i decided to make it. (During the tour, Esequiel walked by himself to see the inventions that everyone did in the past. He also saw a Super Red Laser Gun 6780 on the shelf. When he tries to touch it, Mr. Leandro comes by and say, "DON'T TOUCH IT!") *Esequiel: Hey, i know you on the Video Mover 3000. *Mr. Leandro: This is a lab corp, not a museum. Understood? *Esequiel: Yeah. *Mr. Leandro: Next time when i see you again touching those things, i will shot you with my super power laser gun! (Esequiel ignored Leandro and went back to his class) *Esequiel: What a shame. *Josesito: Do you ever mind going to other people stuff? *Esequiel: No. *Mrs. Emila: Oh Cristopher, how awazing. *Mr. Cristopher: Good. *Esequiel: That's kinda nice. *Josesito: Be quiet. *Esequiel: Why you? *Mr. Leandro: Well guys, the tour is over. In Paulet Island, we have many great workers on this whole lab. (The song "How Big You Wonder by Chromeo begins to play when the class was touring before going outside) *Mr. Leandro: So starting off with everything i had, i will introduce you to the speaker of Adélie Inventions Corp. *Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker: Hello Mr. Leandro. *Mr. Leandro: Hi there. *Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker: You may leave now. *Mr. Leandro: Okay and let's go! (As the elevator opens, the screen goes white and changes to the place of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Woah. *Male Chick: So cool. (The camera moves to the right of the plain in Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Now i can feel fresh air. (As the song ends, Mrs. Emila was standing next to Mr. Cristopher) *Mr. Cristopher: Sugar honey, take care. *Mrs. Emila: Bye my love. *Mr. Cristopher: I'm back to work. (Mr. Cristopher has went to the elevator to return to Adélie Inventions Corp) *Mr. Leandro: So kids, as of Paulet Island, we invent stuff and travel around the world of Antarctica. *Esequiel: Cool and what's that on your eye, hmmmmmm. (When a flashback is showing on Mr. Leandro's right eye when Esequiel is looking at it, the flashback ends) *Mr. Leandro: WHAT? What do you mean? *Esequiel: You have like a scar on your face. *Mr. Leandro: Don't even say it Esequiel or i will kill you all. (The class become shocked) *Mrs. Emila: Leandro! *Mr. Leandro: I didn't mean about my scar. (The bell rings from Adélie Inventions Corp) *Mr. Leandro: Oh, it's time to go. *Esequiel: Woo hoo! *Josesito: Field trip done! *Mr. Leandro: Okay class, the field trip is over and now, go back to your classes *dances and wiggle* and it's time to hit and dance to your penguin bootys. *Mrs. Emila: Class! line up! *Esequiel: It's about time. *Josesito: Let's go. (Moments later, the school was over and Esequiel was walking on a nice day when he looked at the elder and leader of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Joselito. *Joselito: I will be watching you Esequiel. *Josesito: Thanks dad, he will never learn anything about inventing something good. *Joselito: I know son and no one will messes with you. *Esequiel: I hate those guys, back to work. (In Esequiel's Nest Site, Esequiel was relaxing on his bed when it's 8pm) *Esequiel: Dad? Mom? Where are you? Hello? *Josesito: Well boys, he gonna suck at it. *Bully #1: Yeah! *Bully #2: Let's try to follow him. *Bully #3: Go! (As Josesito and his group begins to follow againist Esequiel, the song "Booty Call" by Big Gemini begins to play when Esequiel is walking on his way to Adélie Inventions Corp to find his parents) *Esequie; Man, i have to find them quick. (On the whole way, Esequiel was swimming on a lake full of Imperial Shags. Then, he runs from getting attacked by Snow Petrels. Last, he even met a Kelp Gull to tell him which way is to Adélie Inventions Corp as he don't remember) *Esequiel: Which is the way to Adélie Inventions Corp. *Kelp Gull: Go left and you will find it. *Esequiel: Thanks. *Kelp Gull: Your welcome. (Esequiel finally found his way to Adélie Inventions Corp as he went to the elevator and arrive there at last. While walking to look at the stuff they made from the past, Mr. Leandro and his two men stops Esequiel from walking without a parent as the song ends) *Mr. Leandro: Stop! Where you think you're going crybaby. *Esequiel: I'm not a crybaby! *Mr. Leandro: A crybaby? All crybabies should be like *acting like a crybaby* MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY BACK! WHERE IS MY FISH AND MY SQUID! MOMMY! I WANT THOSE BACK! *stop acting like a crybaby* AND THIS IS HOW A CRYBABY WORKS! *Esequiel: No, PLEASE LET ME IN PLEASE!!! MY FAMILY IS THERE! *Mr. Leandro: Okay, you can go in but NO FUNNY STUFF ALLOWED! *Esequiel: Okay. *Mr. Leandro: Gosh. (Esequiel walks on his way to find his mom and dad and later, he found them.) *Esequiel: Mom! Dad! *Timo: Oh Esequiel. *Lucrecia: I thought we will ever lost you. *Esequiel: So how it's going? *Timo: Good and how was your field trip there? *Esequiel: AWAZING! *Timo: Very good my boy, you may go home at last and i will give you some fish tomorrow as your snack. *Esequiel: Okay dad. (When Esequiel leaves the entire corp place, he ended up meeting Josesito and his four bully friends) *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: Esequiel, this place is very private for you. *Esequiel: But i didn't do very wrong about this world. *Bully #4: You are going to be dead meat. *Esequiel: But were not pigs, were very little penguins like us. *Josesito: You're dead if you're not outta here; I wanna make that very clear! This is how we are, and this is how we stay! Okay?! *Esequiel: (gulp) Okay. *Everyone (except Esequiel): OKAY! (As the song "What Do We Care" from Tom and Jerry: The Movie begins to play, Three bullies were mockingly there fins to Esequiel while the last two were mockingly there fins to Esequiel) *Chours: *singing* What do we care about fish? What do we care about men? '' (Esequiel runs away while a bully blocks his way and bother along with them) ''All that we care about's squid And deceit! '' *Bully #1: ''Eat the fish *Josesito: *singing* Cheatin' at dice! '' ''Which is neat! '' (The Chours started to sing to Esequiel) ''We've got no time for taste! Who's got the time to waste?! '' ''We've got a better plan '' ''To be as mean as we can! '' (The big Bully #4 throws Esequiel all the ways to the mountains of Paulet Island while the bullies as snow continue singing to him) ''What do we care about grace? What do we care about shy? '' (Then Esequiel moves back to see Josesito and his group to the mountains of this snowy place of Paulet Island) ''What do you say to a pie in the face? '' ''Or to a punch, right in the lunch? '' ''Or the eye?! '' ''We hate your ugly face, '' ''This putrid place, '' ''The lousy stinkin' human race! '' ''What we love most '' ''Is just disgusting and gross! '' (Three bullies show their tough with a lot of squid they ate to Esequiel and spins around) ''We don't care for sweet serenity. '' ''We prefer obscenity! '' ''Low-life language '' ''Filling the air! '' ''SO THERE! '' (Esequiel slips over the water pile section of Paulet Island while they continue singing to him) ''What do we care for polite? What do we care for genteel? '' ''What do you say to a fight? '' ''That's for real! '' ''Really corrupt '' ''Don't interrupt! '' ''It's a deal! '' ''We wanna build a world with truly crude things, '' ''Loathsome, lewd things, '' ''REALLY RUDE THINGS!!! '' ''Can't you tell? '' ''We like each other as well! '' (Esequiel slides over the mountain hill as they continue following and singing to him) ''We shout our dirty words in dirty voices! '' (The bullies begin to silde over the mountain hill and sing) ''We like tickle stuff, not Ball-Rollers! '' (After they land to Esequiel's spot, they want him to join the group with Josesito) ''Stick it there (Then, they sing together and walking around the rocky plains of Paulet Island) What the heck do we care? What do we care? '' ''What do we care?! '' (Esequiel leaves and run away while Josesito begins to argue and fight back at the bullies) *Josesito: Hey! where you going? (The bullies begin to fight off together as the song ends and run againist Esequiel) *Josesito: Get him! *Bully #1: IT'S TIME! (Esequiel cut off the bridge to Adélie Inventions Corp and make Josesito and his four friends fall into the water) *Esequiel: Finally. (The next morning, Esequiel wakes up from his nest site and get prepare to go to school, somewhere, Josesito and his friends were sleeping on a ice float and they wake up to get to school on time) *Joselito: Attention all parents! It's Friday! Please sent your kids and teenagers to Paulet Island All-Grade School, it is the time to learn and study! *Elder 1: ATTENTION ALL FRESHMENS, SOPHOMORES, JUNIORS AND SENIORS, IF YOUR GOING TO PAULET ISLAND ALL-GRADE SCHOOL, PLEASE GO INTO THE HIGH SECTION OF THIS LARGE UNDERGROUND ALL-GRADE SCHOOL! *Elder 2: LET'S GO, LET'S GO! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! *Elder 3: GET MOVIN'! (As class started when the bell rings, in Mrs. Emila's class, Esequiel and Josesito were sitting together) *Esequiel: I can't believe why i have to sit with you! *Josesito: I don't care if your going to complain or not. *Mrs. Emila: Good morning class. *Classmates: Good morning Mrs. Emila. *Mrs. Emila: Good, take out your notebook and turn to page 54 of your notebook. *Esequiel: This is going to be like baby school. *Josesito: Well, you go back to baby school. *Esequiel: No, you go back to baby school. *Josesito: No, you. *Esequiel: You. *Josesito: You. *Esequiel: You. *Josesito: You. *Mrs. Emila: GUYS IN THE BACK! *Esequiel: WHAT? *Josesito: He started first! *Esequiel: No i don't. *Mrs. Emila: If you guys keep on fighting, i will have to move you both. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Josesito: Yeah. *Mrs. Emila: Class, get started on your notebook right now. *Esequiel: You got to be kidding me. (One week later on monday, Esequiel was working when Josesito look at his answers and copy him) *Josesito: This is easy. *Mrs. Emila: HEY! *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: He copy me! *Esequiel: No i don't. *Mrs. Emila: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Sorry. (On Tuesday, Josesito was singing to Esequiel on his ear) *Josesito: *singing* ''Ea na ooh, Oh no ea, You Mad or Not *hits Esequiel on his beak*. *Esequiel: Hey! he hit me! *Mrs. Emila: Josesito! Go to the back of the class. *Josesito: Noooooo. (Two days later, it was friday again and at lunch) *Esequiel: Cool lookin' fish. *Josesito: The fried fish is awazing than yours. *Esequiel: No, it tasted better than the one you have. *Josesito: But it taste AWESOME! *Esequiel: There nothing that we can do about. *Josesito: Oh yeah. *Esequiel: How about that. *Bully #2: Cut it off Esequiel. *Esequiel: Sorry. *Cafeteria Lady: Free fish bites, Mrs. Emila's Class, come and get your free fish bites. *Josesito: Yaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bully #1: OH YES! *Esequiel: What is that? *Cafeteria Lady: We cut them and fried them. Wanna try it? *Esequiel: Sure. *Cafeteria Lady: Here you go *gives a fried fish to Esequiel*. *Esequiel: Thanks. (Esequiel eats the fried fish) *Esequiel: This taste...awesome. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep